1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric sealers and, more particularly, to a hand-held electric sealer having a detachable sealing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a hand-held electric sealer used for sealing a plastic bag, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,594 issued to Chang et al., comprises, among other elements, a casing and a sealing mechanism which produces heat for sealing plastic bags. The sealing mechanism is mounted in the casing and includes a heat-insulating base, a heating wire, two metal locating plates, a heat-resistant cover sheet, and a compression spring. The compression spring has a bottom end fixed in the spring holder located in the casing, such that the sealing mechanism is supported on the compression spring and can be moved up and down relative to the casing. However, in case the sealing mechanism needs to be removed and replaced because, for example, the heating wire has worn out, it is time consuming for the user to take away the relevant components from the casing and put them back into the casing, together with a functional heating wire. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved construction for the hand-held electric sealer so as to overcome such a disadvantage.